The present invention relates generally to the field of building evacuation plans, and more particularly to generating a personalized emergency plan for a user having a medical condition.
In the event of an emergency, some individuals may not be able to reach a safe place without aid or in a reasonable amount of time due to a medical condition which limits their cognitive or physical abilities. A Personal Emergency Evacuation Plan (PEEP) is a type of escape plan for those individuals with medical conditions, for example, blindness, deafness, amputee, or asthma, which limit their abilities. People with medical conditions can be limited by their condition as to how they can evacuate a building, reaching a safe location or following through with generic emergency evacuation procedures.